Hammer and Steel
by robert32514
Summary: The Son of the Thunderer and Goddess of Death has been away from Midgard for many years. Since his ascension, many things have changed. Can he live in a world that has passed him by, and what can the last daughter of another world do to help him acclimate to a world where Men of Steel fly, and Dark Knights stand by to defend the night? Can the world of men handle a new God?


**Hammer and Steel**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Supergirl**

 **J. K. Rowling, DC Comics, the CW, and the families of Curtis Swan,**

 **Otto Binder, and Al Plastino do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors notice: This is in no way a Marvel crossover, but will have some ideas taken from Marvel comics and their various incarnations. I am trying tell an idea of what if Harry was a son of the Thor of the original Norse Mythological Legends and Hela, Goddess of the Dead. This is the second attempt I spoke of and was originally written by the Author 'whitetigerwolf' under the title 'Harry Helason', and will be posted with the other updates that I had promised. I am trying to be as realistic as possible where it concerns the idea of the Norse Mythology that is recorded in reality and introducing the son of Thor and Hela to the world of Supergirl. I hope of course, that you enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

Darkness had embraced him. And yet, he did not feel pain. He only remembered the pain as he felt the curse strike his body, and it felt unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had squeezed his eyes shut, and yet, from behind his eyes lids, he saw the brightness of the flash of green as it flew from the wand of his enemy, and he knew no more.

He did not know how much time had passed, and yet, when he came to, it was because of a rough object coated in a wet smelly substance that began to smear itself over his left cheek and then continued to do so all over his face. He groaned in annoyance as he waved the source of the annoyance away with his left hand. The source stopped at first as his hand moved where he thought it was next to him, and yet, he heard a sort of familiar whine as he then he stopped in mid-wave with his hand and his eyes snapped open.

As his eyes focused on the extremely white brightness of his new surroundings, he looked up and to his left as his eyes latched onto a brown furred creature with empty eyeless sockets burning with an unnatural fire, its tongue long and slobbery, hanging off to the right side, dripping in saliva. The tongue was so long, that he was pretty sure the tongues length was unnatural when compared to most canines. He'd seen his share of dogs and canine-like creatures before since his surrogate Uncle was a Werewolf and his Godfather was an Grim when he had shifted into his Animagus form.

Its bodies fur was coal black, huge, almost the same size as Hagrids three headed Cerberus, Fluffy. Scared beyond measure, and with a cry or _'Yelp'_ , Harry quickly sat up and backslid away from the huge monstrosity. He was surprised to see the creature sit on its hind-legs and turn its head to the side as if to study him a bit, whine, and then bark playfully at him as it laid on its stomach with its head raised.

"Huh?" he said as he sat there on the floor for a moment to look back at the creature as he then took the moment to gaze at the room or place in which he and the beast sat.

"Where am I? Scratch that..." he said as he looked at the huge...'Demon-like Dog?' "Where are we?"

Its continuous bark was loud and caused Harry to wince and dig into his ear with his left pinky, "Can you bark a little louder, I can still hear out of this ear." he shot out with a hint of humor.

It barked a few more times almost as if it understood him and the humor of his comment, and enjoyed in being the one to annoy Harry. "Huh, a Hell-Hound that can actually understand me. Weird." he said as he then took the moment to look upon himself and the clothing he was currently wearing. He seemed to be wearing white slacks and a white T-shirt. He had no shoes or socks and just thought it was the perks of being somewhere within the in between of life and death, purgatory if he remembered correctly. Deciding to try something risky, Harry held out a hand and softly called out to the creature that he swore was a _'Hell Hound'_. Almost as if it was joyous at being accepted, the dog slowly rose from its haunches and patted over to Harry and sniffed his outstretched hand and began licking it. Harry smiled fondly as he found he began to like the dog as he then began to scratch at the back of its ears. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do as the hound trotted closer, knocking Harry over as it leaned into him with its heavy body and began to lick Harrys face all over, leaving his head covered in slobber.

The Wizards mind however registered it as if he was being tickled by the wet appendage that was the hounds tongue as it caused him to laugh out loud as he then began to play with the creature, wrestling and causing it to continue even more in its playful banter. After a few moments, Harry felt he had enough as he barely found the strength to gently push the hound away, "Okay boy, that's enough." he said with a fond chuckle.

The hound seemed to have understood as it backed up a step and sat on its hunches, breathing heavy like only a dog would with drool hitting the ground, while Harry took this time to sit up and wipe his face with his shirt. Once he was sure the drool was gone, he looked from the hound, to his and the hounds still white surroundings.

A sudden sound of whimpering caught his and the hounds attention. Turning to the source of the whimpering, both stood and walked over to a white marble bench. Kneeling to look where the whimper was coming form, Harry looked under the bench and gasped at the image he looked upon while the hound not only looked, but growled menacingly at the sight before them.

Harry turned to look at the hound in a questioning gaze, seeing its eyes blazing with righteous fury before returning his attention to the object or thing that was under the marble bench. It looked like a deformed humanoid whose face resembled Voldemorts, only it was shriveled, skin burnt into a crisp-like color, and curled into a ball.

"What are you?" Harry mused aloud as he glared at the thing beneath the bench.

 ** _"You cannot help it, my son."_** A deep feminine voice called out, getting his attention.

Whirling at the sound of the voice, Harry came upon a dark dressed woman with pale skin and long black straight hair, as black as night. Her dress was dark, almost greenish black with open hip areas. She was in a word, beautiful. But yet Harry felt she was familiar, as if he knew her. Her eyes, though completely black, was not haunting to him. She stood over him due to his height shortage from the years of abuse he underwent thanks to the Dursleys.

Walking up to her without fear in his heart, he stopped before her by mere inches. Looking up into her eyes with a hard stare, he asked, "Who are you? Why do you feel familiar to me?"

 ** _"Have you ever read the myths concerning the Gods of Norse Mythology and the Aesir?"_**

"No, not really. Growing up with the Dursleys hampered my ability to learn much. I was never allowed to outdo my cousin." Harry answered, not taking his eyes off of the woman.

 ** _"Hhhhmmmm."_** she growled to no one in particular as she turned and walked away a few paces. **_"Damnit. This will be harder than I originally thought."_** Turning to the wizard, she sighed and summoned a throne-like stone chair for herself and another stone chair for him. **_"I am Hela, Goddess of the realm of the Dead and Queen of Helheim and Niflheim. But more importantly, I am your true mother."_**

Harry would have been glad to be seated as he looked flabbergasted. His mouth was open and shutting repeatedly while his eyes were widened. Not removing his eyes from her own, he couldn't find the strength to call her out on her claim as the Hell-Hound sat on his right, next to his stone chair. It remained silent as Hela spoke some more.

 ** _"You ask yourself how this is possible?"_** she said as she read the expression on his face. **_"It's alright to be curious. Worry not, we have plenty of time to speak of such things. Here, in the realm in between Life and Death, purgatory as you know it, time is meaningless. So, please my son, ask."_**

"How is it that I am your son?"

 ** _"Are you familiar with the term 'Ragnarok'?"_**

"It sounds familiar."

 ** _The term 'Ragnarok' speaks of and means the twilight of or the end of the Gods of Asgard and the cycle of rebirth, or better known to you as reincarnation in this day and age. I along with the other Gods such as Odin the Allfather, also known as the King of Asgard, are constantly reminded of such a thing. Once upon a time, not long ago, an ally of your father, your true father, Thor Odinson, the Thunderer as you know him, died in battle. So hurt with this loss, Thor came to me, pleading for his lost friends soul, to restore his friend to life. Wishing to end the cycle of Ragnarok as it tires me, I made a deal with him. A child for the soul he inquired. Thor and I both, would have an Heir, and I could finally put an end to the useless and exhausting cycle of Death and Rebirth, and thus ending the Norns constant meddling in the lives of the Gods and allow us Gods to finally have our freedom."_**

"If you and Thor are my parents, then why am I or..why was I left on Earth?" Harry asked desperately. "And would that make me a God as well?'

 ** _"It was not originally my intention to send you to Midgard, or as you call it, Earth. No, you were originally meant to stay with myself and your father, but as always, the Norns, or the Fates as you know them, meddled in my affairs once more. Before you were born, your father and I made a deal, to split the time between you in raising you in the ways we saw fit, but the Norns had other ideas, and chose to have Odin interfere. As a last ditch effort to protect you from Odin, I had learned of a child, having passed away on Midgard, shortly after he was conceived. His soul came to my realm, and when I looked upon it, it was then I knew what I had to do. I merged the soul with yours, making it one soul, and took the unborn fetus from within myself, and replaced it within the Magical Mortal womb of the woman you knew as your mother at the time, Lily Potter."_** she stated. **_"And as for your other question, so long as you remained tethered to your mortal coils, you would not be able to be restored your Godhood."_**

"So, I am not the son of...I-I'm not a Potter?" he asked, his head hung low.

 ** _"Harvaldr, look upon me, my son."_** she demanded softly.

"Ha-Harvaldr?" he echoed back in confusion as he raised his head and looked upon her with tears in his eyes due to his emotions getting to him thanks to the sudden influx of information and the idea that there was more to him than he originally knew. He was at least grateful that he could still be a Potter in name, blood, and magic.

 ** _"You are as much a Potter, as you are a son of the Thunderer and myself. Do I make myself clear?"_**

He nodded, not wanting to make her upset any further.

 ** _"Good. And as for your name, it was the name I gave you. You are, Harvaldr Helason when in my realm, and should you meet your father and enter Asgard to be recognized as his son and Heir, you would be called Harvaldr Thorson. Now, dry up them tears, for I have more to tell and eventually show you."_**

 **Meanwhile**

Rubeus Hagrid had watched as Harry Potter had been struck down by the 'Killing Curse' by the Dark Lord Voldemort who at the same was blown back several feet into the air and landed on his back, for reasons know one had known. Anyone who was nearby at the time, was knocked off of their feet and either onto their backs or their backsides as at the time the curse struck Harry, there was a massive explosion of power.

Minutes later, after the explosion, there was a calmness within the air. The Dark Lord, like everyone else as far as the gentle, yet wounded Half-Giant could see, was winded and shaken as he struggled to his hands and knees. After getting himself together and seeing the unmoving form of Harry, he watched, shackled as he was as Voldemort then demanded for Narcissa Malfoy to check and see if the boy was dead or not.

The somewhat aged Witch, gathered herself and got to her feet a bit shakily and unsteadily walked over to the last Potter and knelt. She looked to be checking him for several moments as if to be sure. When she did stand and turn, she confirmed, Harry Potter was dead.

Hagrid roared and moaned into the night sky at the loss of his favorite pupil and friend. Minutes later, after being cursed for trying to escape his binds and avenging Harry, the half-giant was ordered to gather the boys body and parade it before surviving rebels within the walls of Hogwarts. When he could take no more of the curses fired at him, he acquiesced to Voldemorts demands.

Minutes later, after walking ahead of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, showing Harry's broken and deceased body, he then watched as his enemy bragged and lied about how Harry tried to flee and died as a coward. He then began to offer the remaining fighters a chance to live and promised things Hagrid knew he would never honor.

While Voldemort gloated and walked ahead of Hagrid, it was then, that the Half-Giant looked down once more upon the body of James and Lily's son, when hope had sprung in his heart as he saw Harry's right hands index finger twitch, followed by a near silent moan coming from his lips. Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open and it was then Hagrid, when looking into the boys eyes, saw them glow a bright emerald with untold and unbridled power.

Unnoticed by the Death Eaters or Voldemort, Harry discreetly, placed that same index finger at his lips and winked at the wounded Half-Giant. Nodding in understanding, Hagrid, when he was sure no one was watching, slowly lowered Harry onto his feet and into a standing position at his friends behest.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, time for redemption." Harry said with power in his voice.

Everyone surrounding him and Hagrid as well as the fighters of Hogwarts, went silent. They all stood in shock and amazement, while some looked on in fear, and others in trepidation.

"The games not over yet." He said as a green and silver aura of power seemed to be rolling off of him in waves as it flowed around him, "What's the matter, Tom? You looked like you've seen a ghost. Every day, every breath we took, was leaning towards this day. Look inside and tell me I'm wrong."

At this time, after having turned around, before the formerly deceased Potter said this, Voldemort, with shock and terror evident upon his face, could only watch as Harry Potter held out his now open hand towards the Dark Wizard. The wand the so called Dark Lord held, seemed to wrench itself free from his hand and flew towards Harry's outstretched one. During mid-flight, if one was able to observe in slow motion, the wand then underwent a transformation. It shimmered in a dark, liquid-like form of transfiguration and changed from a wand, into a huge, yet black chromed, yet bladed war hammer with a long metal handle with a black leather grip and a black leather strip hanging from the grip*. There were Norse Runes decorated throughout the head and neck of the bladed hammer.

The second it touched Harry's palm with his fingers closing around the grip, he raised it into the sky. A cloak and a black stone flew towards him and seemed to have merged with his body as the darkened night skies rumbled and a huge mighty bolt of white lightning flashed, and struck down upon him. It lasted for almost a whole 15 seconds.

Everyone had to close and shield their eyes at the time the lighting bolt fell. The second the lightning bolt dissipated, the moment everyones eyes could focus, they looked and beheld a body that looked Viking-like in origin.

The new Harry Potter stood with black armor with six silver breast plates running in a double row from his chest to his stomach and abs, with black boots, silver chain-mail for sleeves, a black cloak with silver trimmings, and a black, yet smoothly styled helmet that stopped to just above his eyes with large, dragon styled wing design ear guards on each side of the helmet, covering and protecting his ears. His hair fell to just past his helmet and draped over his back shoulders. His height was at least several inches than before, standing at the same height as Hagrid who looked on in shock and quietly hoped that this boy turned man was still the same Harry he'd known for all of this time. His body was somehow altered to look like that in what Half-Bloods and Muggleborns would know to be like world class Bodybuilders, standing just over 6 feet in height. To those who could sense his power, they either trembled in fear, or for the women and some menfolk who batted for the home team, grew wet and horny.

"H-How can this...be?" Voldemort rasped as he sensed the vast power that this new person now possessed.

"You should never have cheated my mother, Thomas." the new Harry Potter said as he leveled the huge hammer towards the madman.

"I-It's not possible." Voldemort rasped with everyone from the Hogwarts fighters to the Death eaters wondering the same thing.

Harry just smirked as his arm never wavered from where it pointed, "Sure it can. Now, surrender and I promise, you will be shown mercy. Do it not, and you will will die here today. And this time, there will be no coming back. After all, like the prophecy states in simple terms, 'In the end, there can be only one.' And it is not you."

"How is...this possible?" the snake-like Dark Wizard demanded.

"One thing you did get right, Harry Potter is dead. He died before James and Lily Potter gave me his name. And I thank you for sending me to meet my true mother."

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Voldemort spat. "I killed your mother, the mudblood bitch that she was."

With a dark grin and lowering his head to leer at the Dark Wizard, the new Harry Potter answered as clear and as plainly as possible so all could hear him, "I am Harvaldr Helason, Prince of Hel and Niflheim."

To those in the know when it concerns history like the Half-Bloods, Muggle-borns, and some Pure-Bloods, when they figured out the meaning of such an claim and statement, they all gasped in realization and if they were honest, a bit of gripping fear. Standing before them, was a powerful being. Reborn from the body of a once frail and mortal Wizard, and now, resurrected as a Death God and an acclaimed son of the Death Goddess of the Norse Pantheon.

"And I am here to tell you that you have cheated my mother, Hela, for the last time, Thomas." the newly claimed Harvaldr said. "She has sent me to personally escort your soul to her Realm for punishment, and without your Horcruxs, that will be easy."

Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort was petrified with fear, as his fragmented mind was trying to piece together the clues and meaning to the so called Harvaldr's words and claims, as it finally clicked where he had heard the name and pieced together what this being had just, realizing the severity of the crimes he had committed, and now, he was metaphorically speaking, rightly pissing himself. As a magnificent show of near restrained power and ability, and to show not just Thomas, but all who watched, just a fraction of his power, with a wave of his hand in a 'come here' motion, Riddles familiar was yanked from his side and sent flying towards Harvaldr who then raised the hammer with the bladed side facing the flying serpent, allowing Voldemort and everyone else to watch as the second the snake known as Nagini, touched the bladed end of the hammer, the serpent/ Horcrux, was reduced to an ash-like black mass or mist that was then absorbed into the hammer until nothing of her remained.

 _"Nnnnnoooooo."_ Voldemort screamed as he quickly raised his left hand up and conjured a tongue of flame into his upraised palm.

Before the flame could grow, it died as Voldemort then felt pain in his chest, all the while, he was sent sailing back several feet, only to roughly land on his back, and skid in the dirt by many feet, dirt and grass flying about as he hit and skidded on the ground. A final gasp of air was heard as Voldemort was then transformed into the same dark mist like his familiar, that was also then consumed by the hammer itself until nothing of him, not even his robes, remained.

The hammer, when it finally swallowed the last of the so called Dark Lord, hovered in the air for barely a second, and then flew back into Harvaldrs outstretched hand and into his open palm. Lowering the huge war-hammer, the new God looked to all of Voldemorts followers with an expression that dared them to make the wrong move.

One of them, the target of his and Neville Longbottoms ire, shrieked in fury and raised her wand towards the newborn immortal, but as she did, overhead, within the dark clouds, there was another rumble and a crack of thunder, and then a flash of lightning. Once again, everyone, up to and including Harvaldr, had to shield their eyes as Bellatrix Le Strange-Black was reduced to ashes in a matter of less than two seconds. A huge muscular man in black and gold armor, with long and somewhat braided red hair covered with a metal helmet with eagle wing ear guards, with a red cape, a red mustache and beard, black boots, and a huge rectangular War-Hammer crackling with electrical energy, touched down upon the ground beside Harvaldr, the ground cracking around him upon his landing. Raising his large, mighty steel-like, rectangular war-hammer, crackling with unparalleled electrical energy towards the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemorts remaining forces, Thor the Thunderer of Asgard growled out, **"Attack my son at your own Peril, mortals."**

There was silence at first, and then every single Death Eater, Vampire, Werewolf, and other manner of Dark Creatures whom aligned themselves with the now extinct Dark Lord, knelt with their head bowed. Those that carried a wand, threw them down and surrendered.

Harvaldr, stunned at first at his fathers arrival, quickly shook off his stupor and raised his hammer to the sky and shouted, **"VICTORY!"**

 **"VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY!"** the fighters of Hogwarts shouted in return.

Harvaldr, with his hammer still raised high, looked at all of the survivors and nodded. From outside of the castle, those whom had survived and were his closest friends, rushed to him while Thor looked on proudly upon his sons victory against the Dark Forces that he had fought against and beat.

Harvaldr embraced his friends as they all tried to gather him into their arms and or pat him on the back. His mother figure, Molly Weasley cried into his chest as she tried to wrap her arms around his heavily muscled body. There were others who tried to ask him how this new change came to be and why he claimed to be a son of Hela, the Norse Goddess of the dead and Queen of Niflheim, when they all stopped as a cough drew their attention and caused them to go silent.

Harvaldr gently and respectfully removed himself from among them, walked up to his father, lowered his hammer to the ground onto its base, took a knee, and lowered his head, "Father!"

Everyone followed his stead, knelt, and lowered their heads in respect to the Thunder God and Prince of Asgard while the remaining Magical Law Enforcement then began to gather the surviving Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort, nodding at the Thunder God in respect, and was beginning to remove the Magical Terrorists from the scene.

Returning the nod, and putting his own hammer down on the ground on its metal base head, Thor raised both of his hands, inviting everyone to stand while his words were directed towards Harvaldr, **"My son, you have done well. Stand and let me look upon you."** the Thunderer demanded in a gentle and soft tone of voice. **"What is the name your mother gave you?"**

"Harvaldr is the name she gave me father, though on Earth, I am known as Harry. Harry Potter."

As he did as his father commanded, Thor walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulders, **"My son, It is a strong name. There have been plenty of Midgardians throughout Midgards history who bore the name of Harry and were Heroes. Some, even born of the lands of Europe. Heimdall has informed me of some of what you had accomplished before my arrival, and I must say, I have never been more proud of the man you have become. You have proven you are worthy of being my Heir and are welcome to Asgard, where you belong. Come home Harvaldr, come home to Asgard."**

"Home." the new Godling whispered as if it was a dream come true. A word as foreign as any as he never really thought as if he belonged to or with those he called 'kin'. "Thank you, father." Harvaldr replied as Thor then pulled him into an embrace to which he did not wince or try to wrench himself from, instead, just melted into his fathers arms, while returning the embrace in kind. After a few minutes, Thor and Harvaldr released one another with the Thunderer grasping his son one final time with a single hand upon his right shoulder.

"Ex-Excuse me, Har-Harvaldr." A timid, yet feminine voice squeaked from behind him. Turning around, Harvaldr was unprepared for the smack to his right cheek from none other than Ginny Weasley, "That was for letting me think that Voldemort killed you, you prat."

Another smack, this time on the left cheek, from the slightly frazzled, yet bushy hair brunette young woman known as Hermione Granger, cried out, "And that was for scaring us."

Before he could say anything, both girls threw themselves into his arms and cried. As he consoled them, his father could only look on in amusement until he felt a dark, yet familiar presence, **"Hela."**

 ** _"Thor."_** She acknowledged.

 **"It seems like your plans have shown father the truth. He has earned his place within the halls of Asgard."**

 ** _"Do you regret our deal?"_** she asked as she stood beside him after emerging from the shadows, and gazed upon their son.

As Thor looked upon his son and Heir who began to reacclimate with his surviving friends, adopted family, and allies whom hoisted Harry up upon their shoulders, praising him for his deeds and accomplishments, with supportive pride, he smiled and answered, **"Nay, I do not. Though Sif was angered for a time. Heimdall and others, including Loki, have watched him from afar, and I have not known until recently, but to me and the Allfather, and the remainder of the Royal House of Odin, Harvaldr has proven himself a hero, one all Gods and other Heroes should strive to be like."**

 ** _"Just remember, Odinson,"_** she spoke in a warning tone, **_"Should your father try to harm him, or punish him unjustly, Ragnarok will seem like childs play when I am through with him and the remainder of Asgard. The same goes for whoever else within the Realm Eternal try to bring harm upon him."_**

 **"It won't come to that, Hela Lokidottir. For should anyone try such a thing, it will also be my wrath they shall face."**

 ** _"We shall see, Odinson."_**

"Mother, you're here." Harvaldr called out as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

She softly chuckled and melted into her sons arms as he held her for a few moments. **_"It is good to see you as well, my son."_** she replied as she and he stepped back and looked at one another with soft smiles.

Stepping between his parents, he looked back at Hogwarts as the last of the Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort was rounded up and transported elsewhere by the surviving Ministry Aurors and Unspeakables. Looking upon the broken remains of his beloved school, Harvaldr said, "So much damage, so many lives lost, Fred Weasley, Dobby, Remus and Nymphadora, Colin, and others. So much Death and destruction." he sighed with his head bowed. "If only we could have stopped Voldemort, sooner."

Seeing his meaning and knowing that she owed her son much, Hela raised her hand, and those whose lives were lost, suddenly began to awaken, moaning at first, and then began to rise from where their bodies were relocated. His eyes rising in shock, Harvaldr looked to Hela, "But I thought..."

 ** _"Consider it payment for a successful mission and for lost time. Those you cherished, whom died in the line of duty against Riddle and his forces this night, have been given the right to return. After all, it is only right to balance out the loss and sacrifice you have endured for all of these years."_** she said, stopping him in mid-thought.

Many a light sided family whom had lost relatives against Tom Riddle and his followers, wailed and thanked the Goddess for what she had done in restoring their families lives. George Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys praised the Goddess after embracing their returned Fred Weasley.

Andromeda Tonks looked and silently thanked the Goddess as well as her daughter and son in-law was also restored to life and were now holding their son Teddy. Hela smiled softly and nodded in return.

"Thank you, mother." he son said as he gently squeezed her left hand in appreciation.

Nodding with a soft chuckle, she waved her hand once more and a huge Hell-Hound appeared beside him, **_"As a late gift, for the many missed Birthdays and other holidays."_** He realized it was the same Hell-Hound he met in purgatory.

Touching the great beast on its left flank, behind its ear and scratching it while it leaned into him, he said, "I think I'll call him, Padfoot."

A chirp caused him to look up as a white plumage swooped down and landed on his shoulder. Though it was as huge as the Phoenix Fawkes, he recognized the eyes of the bird now on his left shoulder, "Hedwig?" he asked.

She nodded and rubbed her head against her humans jawline in fondness.

"Hedwig!" he cried out as he reached out and gently, yet warmly held the newly turned Phoenix in both of his arms and against his chest, "I thought I lost you."

She crooned as if to say, "Silly boy, you could never lose me."

 ** _"I have spent too much time on Midgard and neglecting my duties. I must return to my Realm."_** Hela said to her son.

"I promise to see you as often as I can, mother." her son informed her as Hedwig was returned to his shoulder where she remained perched.

 ** _"I would hope so. And it wouldn't hurt to visit the Potters or your Godfather every once in a while as you visit my Realm."_** she replied as she turned to him and held a hand to her sons left cheek in a loving touch. **_"I have and shall always love you, my son. Remember my words, Odinson. I will be watching."_** she said this in a warning tone as she let her sons cheek go and glared at the Thunderer who nodded in understanding.

 **"I would expect nothing less, Hela."**

With a final nod to Thor and one final smile to her son, she stepped back into the shadows between a line of trees within the Forbidden Forest and disappeared.

Resting a hand on the newly named Padfoot in admiration at the manner of which it appeared to be tamed, Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand, **"That's quite the weapon that she has given you. Does it have a name?"** he asked.

Summoning his own hammer to his hand, his son replied, "No, father. As it is, I am just a novice in how to properly utilize it."

 **"Then that is something we shall rectify, together. I shall teach you how to use it and to harness your power while also teaching you the ways of battle, not in magic, but in physical combat."** Thor said as he dropped his hand and looked to his son with a warm smile.

"Excuse me, Lord Harvaldr." a soft voice called out.

Looking upon the girl he knew as Luna Lovegood with her once shining blond, now smeared in mud, dirt, and blood with her clothes in tatters, Harry asked, "You're not going to smack me too, are you Luna?"

"Why would I smack a God, Harvaldr." she replied in her beautiful voice.

"Luna, you know you can call me Harry. After all, Harvaldr can be quite a mouthful." he chuckled.

"No, Harvaldr is who you really are and has always been. You just didn't know that until now." she said as she slowly stepped into his space and allowing him to pull her into his arms.

"Oh Luna, my sweet Luna, don't you ever change."

A few seconds passed before she stepped back as the others walked back to him, "Is it true, Harry." Ronald asked. "Are you really a God?"

"Truthfully Ronald, I don't really know what I am. If I am a God or a very powerful being now, who knows? But what I do know, is that I have a family now, on Asgard as I do here." Harry answered with a tired sigh.

"Are you really going to leave us mate?" Neville asked.

"I won't be gone long guys. There are things I need to know about myself and my new family, and I won't find the answers staying here."

"Harry." Remus spoke up. Seeing the man he had called his Uncle for all of these years, alive and well with his wife and their son in his hands, brought renewed tears to his eyes as the formerly deceased man slowly handed his son over to his nephew, "You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, now would you?"

With his Godson in his arms, Harvaldr answered, "Of course not Moony. I couldn't leave my cub without saying goodbye. Only, it's not a goodbye. It's a see you soon." After showing off his Godson to his to his father Thor and then kissing Teddys crown as he slept and snuggled in his Godfathers arms, Harry gently returned him a moment later to his mothers arms, with her hugging him one last time, leaving out the good-bye as he promised to return when he could.

After the others thanked the Thunderer one last time for his aid and getting goodbyes from the restored Fred Weasley, Harvaldr stood next to his father who asked, **"Are you ready?"**

"I am." Looking back to the others, he said, "I'll be back."

"We know." Luna said as her words caused the others to chuckle as they watched Thor look up and shout into the skies overhead.

 **"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."** Seconds later, as Harvaldr or Harry as he liked to be called around his adopted family and friends, looked upon them one last time, then as Thor too looked down and at the mortals of Midgard with adoration and respect, the skies opened up, and a beam in a multitude of colors like that of a rainbow, came down and touched down upon the Earth. When the beam ended, where once stood Thor, Harvaldr, the newly born Phoenix Hedwig, and the huge dog now known as Padfoot, was an empty ground with a mark burned into the said ground in the form of a Celtic Norse Rune.

As time passed, the legend of Harvaldr Helason, once known as Harry James Potter, grew. But in the Halls of Asgard, he was known as Harvaldr Thorson. It would be many years, before the son of Thor and Hel returned to the world of man, but for the time being, he had a whole new world to explore, with limitless possibilities, and a family in which he would come to know soon enough. Meanwhile, Earth would become home to creatures from beyond the stars, Heroes would rise as would many villains. And a battleground between the light and the dark would be set before his return as many dark and twisted, God-like creatures would seek to claim the Earth as its own.

 **As stated, I had my family read my stuff, some of which they approved of, and some they didn't. I of course have room to grow as they pointed out with some of my stories. This will return to take place just as Supergirl squares off against an enemy of her cousins, Reactron**


End file.
